iSeddieLove
by Maggi3Babii27
Summary: Sam gets a job at Bushwall, she goes to tell Carly and something unexpected happens. Seddie! Author Note, I'm very bad at summaries. :/ Hopefully my story isn't too bad.
1. iGetajob

~Pilot~

"Carly?" Sam asked walking through Ms. Shay's apartment. Sam searches all through the apartment to find Carly and she finds her in her room listening to music.

Sam looks at her and says her name repeatedly Carly still doesn't notice Sam. Sam grabs the pillow off her bed and hits her with it then Carly screams and then she looks at her with very wide eyes. "What are you doing here?!"Carly said.

"Guess what"

"What?!"

"I got a job"

"That's great Sam, where?!"

"Here."

"Huh?!" Carly said "I'm confused, what do you mean?!"

"I'm gonna be Lewbert's replacement, he quit"

"Why'd you take on his job"

"Mama needs money Shay"

Freddie walks in Carly's room and said "There you guys are"

Sam looks up at Freddie and smiles

Carly looks at her weirdly and says "Sam?!" "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?!"

"You seem extra happy" replied Freddie

"I got a job, so of course I'm happy"

"No, I mean yo-"

"Shut up Freddie" Sam said cutting Freddie off. "You give me a headache"

"Sam, can you not be rude to me for one day?!"

Carly sneaks out of the room while they're fighting. She closes the door.

"You wouldn't shut up!"

Freddie says " I give up on trying with you" "It's pointless, I swear it is"

"What's that suppose to mean, why do you even care what I say to you, its not like you ever cared about me"

"Really Sam, you think that because I don't wanna argue with you its because I don't care for you?!" "I care for you way to much to just drop it"

"You never cared for me Freddie"

"Sam, I promise you that I care about you, I always have and I always will" Freddie leaned closer to Sam and kissed her on the lips. Sam gasps and looks around the room and then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. The kiss was soft, sweet and passionate. Freddie pulled away and said "Do you believe me now"

Leaning close to Freddie, Sam said "I think I need more proof"

Freddie smiled then kissed her again and he picked her off the chair and wrapped her legs around him and holding her tight around his waist. They're kissing very aggressive now, Sam bites Freddie's lip and he gasps and Sam puts her tongue in his mouth and licks his tongue, Freddie lays Sam down on Carly's bed, he sucks on Sam's tongue and they kiss for a very more before they start to lose breath. Sam looks at Freddie and says "I'm gonna go" Then she runs out of the room, down the stairs and out the apartment.

*Freddie POV*

Why'd she just leave like that?! Did I do something wrong?!

I know it's not that great but it is my very first FanFic. So don't be too harsh.


	2. iText

iText

*Sam POV*

What just happend, why'd he kiss me?! I'm too confused right now, maybe I should text Carly and see what she says.

"Carls?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you, its kind of important"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Freddie kissed me"

"OMG! He didn't! What happened, I want details, every last detail"

"Uh, Okay, well, we were fighting and he kept saying that he cared about me and I said that he didn't then he kissed me and I kissed back then he grabbed me and wrapped my legs around his waist and put me on the bed and started kissing me some and then I got freaked out and then I left"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"o.o ...what?"

"WHO"S BED?!"

"...uh, that don't matter right now Carly, what matters is that I don't know what to do."

"...that's my bed . Anyways! Have you tried to talk to him?"

"I don't know what to say to him. I kind of left him there, I just got up and left, that's kind of rude, he probably don't want to talk to me"

"You know know, his crazy mother isn't home right now, you should go over to his house and talk to him FACE to FACE"

"Alright, thanks Carls"

"You're welocme"

I put my phone away and grab my moms car keys and go for a drive to the Bushwall Plaza. I don't have my license but I didn't feel like waking my hungover mom up. Dad died when I was 8 so he wasn't an option and Melanie is at some fancy boarding school so my only option was myself. I drove for about 15 minutes before I arrived to the Bushwall Plaza. Which door should I knock on 8C or 8D? Carly or Freddie? I walk into aprtment 8D without even knocking. I walk through the living and into Freddie's room, his door was locked so I knocked on his door, he was inresponsive for a few moments when I went to knock again the door swung open and Freddie looked at me shocked.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about yesterday"

"You mean how when I kissed you and you kissed back and then how you just left like it was nothing leaving me there looking pathetic"

"Yeah...that"

"What about it?"

"I made a mistake"

Freddie looked at her with a slight glare "What do you mean?"

"It's not what you're thinking so get that look off your face"

Freddie calms down a little "Well, then what is it?"

"I made a mistake leaving you there, I should've at least explained why I left, it feels kind of rude and mean, yeah I know my speciality but its even mean for me"

"Okay, explain yourself then!"


	3. iExplain

**iExplain**

Sam and Freddie sat on the couch in the living room while Sam explained why she left, she didn't want anything to serious to happen, she thought that it was too soon for her and Freddie.  
"Can we just be friends?" said Sam  
"Friends?"  
"Yeah, Friends... Isn't that what you want?"

"Uh..."

"Woah, Benson... what are you saying?"

"I... said 'uh'. Didn't you just hear?" Freddie laughs awkwardly and turns away from Sam.

Sam promptly smacks Freddie in the back of the head. "Ow!" Freddie exclaims as her quickly turns around to face Sam, her finger pointed in his face.

There's a breif pause, Sam has the dirtiest look on her face. "Don't make mama get mean." She stares him down, her finger getting closer to his face. Freddie is terrified as he slowly backs away from her finger.

"Now..." She begins, "We are going to sit her, like rational teenagers and talk this out." She pushes Freddie down on the couch and sits down beside him. "Go on." Freddie tries to speak but no words come out. "NOW!" Sam raises her hand again, Freddie covers his head and whimpers.

"Okay, alright! Fine! I... wanted something serious to happen, okay?! I don't just want to be FRIENDS! I want to be more than that! I've ALWAYS wanted to be more than that! I... I love you Sam!" Freddie stares her down, his face burning red. Sam is completely astounded. Her eyes are wide. She is at a loss for words. Their eyes are locked together in complete silence.  
"I...I..I can't"  
Freddie looks at her confused "Why, why can't we be together?"  
"Freddie, listen, I love you too, I just think we aren't ready to be together, what happens if we broke up and we stop being friends, it will change EVERYTHING!"  
"Freddie, can you please just understand?"  
"No, I really can't understand, if you love me back then why can't be together, we've always been friends, nothing will ever change that"  
"Won't it be awkward to be around each other?"  
"Not if we don't break up"  
"No, I just can't right now, just give me some time Freddie"  
"Alright" Freddie says looking down sadly  
"Can I go now?"  
"...yeah"  
Sam leaves his room and heads over to Carly's, she knocks on the door, not like her usual habit, usually Samantha Puckett will just barge in but today was different. Spencer answers the door and he looks at Sam weirdly and says "Why didn't you just come in, you never knock, are you alright?"  
"...yeah, I'm fine, where's Carly?"  
"She's on a date with Brad"  
"Alright, well thanks..."  
Sam turns to walk away and then Spencer says "Do you wanna talk to me about what's going on? I mean, I know that I'm not your first choice but you can trust me Sam"  
"Uh, sure...thanks"  
Sam walks back in the Shay apartment and Spencer shuts the door behide her and looks at her. "So, tell me what happened"  
Sam remaining quiet for a few moments. "I love Freddie"  
"Well, I knew that, I've always known that you liked Freddifer, does he love you?"  
"yeah"  
"So, why don't you date him?"  
"It's too complicated Spencer, I really just can't date him"  
"See, Sam what I don't understand is the why, that's the question that I have asked, Freddie and Carly."  
"I told Freddie and Carly that I don't want to ruin mine and Freddie's friendship"  
"If you love someone you'd give up things you may not want to give just to with them"  
"If me and Freddie break then I'll lose everything, the relationship and the friendship. Do you really think that's really worth losing everything?"  
"I don't know, is it?"

**Review me, constructive critisism is wanted, I'll accept it and try to improve, I also want ideas on how to improve it. By the way I have a huge thing for cliffhangers, Tell me if you like them or not. So, favorite and review! K? K! :) **


	4. iDateYou

iDateYou

"Sam you know how you feel and you know how Freddie feels, I say go for it"

"What if he rejects me because I turned him down?"

"Have you met Carly he chased her for years"

"I'm not Carly, he may have loved her more than he says he loves me"

"I swear Carly was just a crush, he acts differently around you, I can tell that he has stronger feelings for you than he did for Carly. Freddie gets all depressed when conflict happens between you two, like it actually affects him, you were his first kiss Sam, you belong together"

"Oh, god...you're right"

Sam gets up and hugs Spencer and runs out the door and goes and knocks on Freddie's door. Sam waits impatiently and knocks again and Freddie's mom answers the door. "Sam, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Benson looks at Sam confused and worried.

"Is Freddie here?"

"No, why?"

"I just need to talk to him about something really important"

"It can probably wait till tomorrow Samantha"

"No, it really can't, do you have ANY idea where he may be?"

"Nope, he left without telling me, I was in the shower when left, I've left he various voicemails and he's ignored my calls."

"Didn't you chip him?"

"...yes, he got it shut off on his 18th birthday"

"Wow, that's...not helpful at all"

"Sorry"

"Thanks though"

Sam walks down the stairs and walk through the lobby with some lady there till she starts Monday, Sam walks across the street and into the Groovy Smoothie.

"Hey Sam, want some donuts?"

"No thanks T-Bo"

"99 cents each"

"T-bo, no..."

"Alright, you're missing out"

"Have you seen Freddie?"

"Nah, not since yesterday, are you planning on killing him?"

Sam gives him a dirty look and says "No!"

Sam walks outside and looks around and then she heads to park and starts looking on the playground and everywhere. Sam looks on the slide and sees Gibby there eating a pudding with his hands. Its all over him and he's shirtless. "Thats even nasty for me"

"Sam?"

"Oh god...yeah Gibby?"

"What's up?"

"I'm looking for Freddie"

"Have you checked his house?"

Sam looks at like he's stupid "Yes, I have"

"Have you checked Carly's?"

Sam growing very annoyed says "Where do you think I have been?"

"I don't know"

"Bye Gibby"

Sam walks around the street trying to think of where Freddie could be.

*Flashback Begins*

Spencer: "you were his first kiss Sam, you belong together"

*Flashback Ends*

"The Balcony!"

Sam runs back to the Bushwall as fast as she can and goes up to the 13th floor and up to the window where she see's Freddie Benson sitting there, she knocks on the window and looks at Freddie until he gets up and opens the window.  
"Sam?"  
"Hey"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was wrong"  
"About?"  
"Us"  
"I'm confused"  
"I was wrong about saying that we shouldn't be together because its the thing I want more than anything in the world, Freddie I love you!"  
"Sam, I...I don't get you, one moment you want me and the next you don't, if we date what if you decide you don't want to be with me anymore? I can't do the thing where you can't decide whether you want me or not. Either you want to be with more or not, you need to choose Sam!"  
"I promise you that I've made up my mind, someone made me think clearly"  
"Who was that?"  
"Strangely enough it was Spencer"  
"Well, Sam...what was your decision?"  
Sam tries to decide how she wants to tell Freddie her decision. "Close your eyes"  
"Sam... are you gonna play games?"  
"Just do it"  
"Fine" Freddie closes his eyes and Sam puts her lips lightly against Freddie's, he reacts almost instantly, he kisses her back and grabs his waist and tightens his hands around her. Sam runs her hands through Freddie's hair and she pulls away from the kiss.  
"I love you, all I want is you"  
Freddie sighs and picks Sam up and spins her around "Thank god! I love you too Sam"

**Should I continue you this? I wrote this chapter 5 times, my laptop kept deleting it... ._. So review! (:**


End file.
